


Soaked

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing in the rain.  Adam/character of your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

The world smells clean, the way it never does, like fresh-cut grass and tiny green leaves just beginning to unfurl and soft spring rain. Adam turns his face to the sky and lets the rain soak into his skin, drip off the wet-spiked tips of his eyelashes, slick his hair down over his forehead and ears and the back of his neck. He cups his hands and holds them out as if in offering, water pooling in his palms for a few moments before seeping through the cracks between his fingers and trickling to the ground. The air is cool and crisp in his lungs, and he feels purified, unbothered by the cares of the world, perfectly present in the _now._

“You're all wet.” The voice comes from behind him, hint of a laugh playing just below the surface of the words. He turns to find eyes smiling up at him, bemused but full of light. He can't help but steal a kiss, tongue seeking out the impossible warmth hidden behind rain-chilled lips, and the water finds its way into the kiss and becomes a part of it, tempering the sweet-salt taste of skin with its cool, clear touch. And when the kiss comes to its fitting end, Adam pulls his lips away but remains oh-so-close, hands cradling a much-loved face, eyes blinking through thickening sheets of water to find their own reflection staring back. And he laughs, and the laugh speaks of joy, of love, of a time when the world was new.


End file.
